


RELIEF pt.3 车

by kimsammy0225



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:17:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimsammy0225/pseuds/kimsammy0225
Summary: 这是一辆小破车





	RELIEF pt.3 车

“尹净汉，你那天晚上对我说的话是什么意思？”崔胜澈抽出被粘液打湿的手指，再次包裹住净汉身前的炙热，仅仅握着，不让净汉得到解脱。  
“我们——还是——不要，啊——在这个时候谈论这件事。”尹净汉的的小腹不自觉地往上顶，想要用崔胜澈的手释放出来，却没想到崔胜澈低下头直接含住了自己的分身，让尹净汉的身子颤抖起来，捂着嘴发出破碎的呻吟。  
崔胜澈为了不让面前的人释放，狡猾地用舌头堵住顶上的小孔。眼看着净汉的分身变得越来越粗大，崔胜澈自己的硕大也开始抬头。  
“可是净汉尼，我只有在和你做爱的时候有空，我不喜欢平时的你，现在我身下的你最好看了。”崔胜澈并不满意刚才尹净汉的回答，于是双手将尹净汉翻身，让他趴在自己新买的枕头上。后面的小穴因为动情收缩着，时不时流出乳白色的液体。崔胜澈的手只是在小穴外抚摸着，并不进去。看到有液体打湿了自己的手指，他立刻用手把它重新抹回了甬道。  
“我已经不记得我那天晚上说的是什么了。”尹净汉吃力地回头，湿热漆黑的眸子看着崔胜澈给自己做扩张。  
“是吗？你这样说是会让我不开心的啊。”崔胜澈停止了手上所有的动作，冷漠地望着身下为他打开的小穴，不带有一丝情欲。  
就这样持续看了一分钟，崔胜澈开始穿衣服，打算离开房间。  
“胜澈啊——怎么了？你就那么想知道原因吗？”尹净汉转过身来合上双腿，凌乱的发丝遮盖住脸上的潮红。  
“我只跟你做爱，你明白吗？”崔胜澈不耐烦地把头发往后撩，汗水打湿了短袖的领口。  
“什么意思？”尹净汉扯着被子把自己盖住，坐在床上。  
“但是你的背后，有别人的痕迹。”崔胜澈说完后便走了出去。  
尹净汉怎么都没想到，昨天在拍摄现场撞到铁架而留下的淤青会让崔胜澈误会，于是立马套着胜澈的白色衬衫跑出了房间。  
刚一打开门就撞上了回房间的权顺荣。  
“净净——净——————”权顺荣看着面前只穿着别人衬衫的净汉哥，突然瞳孔震动。鼓着腮帮子只知道结巴。  
“乖，别说话，你哥我有点事。”尹净汉管不了那么多，赶紧打电话联系他家那只炸毛的小狗。  
“怎么？想告诉我那个人是谁吗？”崔胜澈受伤的语气透过电话传入尹净汉的耳朵。  
“呀，你是傻子吗？我那是昨天撞的，你看不出来吗？”尹净汉有些委屈，一股脑把气都撒了出来。  
“你等着，我就来。”崔胜澈立刻从小区公园跑回宿舍。  
此时此刻，崔胜澈的室友权顺荣发现了自己被单上的水渍，一下子什么都懂了，立刻转身出门投奔小区公园。刚下楼，和崔胜澈擦肩而过。权顺荣想着，完了，今晚怕不是要没得床睡了。  
“尹净汉！开门啊！”崔胜澈急了，生怕净汉不理他。  
没过多久，门开了，只不过是DK开的，看样子，净汉还在自己房间里。  
“净汉哥一直没回来，coups hiong 有什么事吗？”李硕珉依旧抱着枕头睡眼朦胧。  
“没事，你去睡吧，净汉今晚不回来了，你去喊Hoshi跟你睡。”崔胜澈加快步子进了自己的房间。  
崔胜澈听到了水流声，放在床上的衬衫指明了浴室里的人。  
“崔胜澈，进来吧。”尹净汉朝门外喊到。  
得到批准，崔胜澈打开门走了进去。  
尹净汉并没有用浴缸泡澡，而是用莲蓬头冲洗着。转过来，可以发现他依旧挺立的分身。很明显，他已经自己扩张过了。  
“对不起，是我误会你了。”崔胜澈哪里能忍受这样香艳的场面，下身顿时肿了起来。  
“那就用行动来道歉吧，崔胜澈先生。”尹净汉关掉淋浴头，走到洗漱台，坐了上去，打开自己的双腿，暴露出刚刚被自己抚慰过的小穴，水淋淋地颤抖着，收缩着，淫靡无比。  
崔胜澈解开皮带，把尹净汉固定在镜子边毛巾的架子上。含住他胸前的敏感点，用力吸着，拉扯揉捏着。  
“嗯，啊——啊——崔胜澈——嗯——”尹净汉双腿圈住崔胜澈的腰，下体的湿热不断摩擦着崔胜澈的硕大，酥麻的快感如同潮涌般袭来。  
崔胜澈再次握住尹净汉的分身，上下撸动。左手来到后穴，一下子伸入三根手指。大力快速地抽插，带出白色地泡沫，每一次都直逼腺壁，刺激着尹净汉地前列腺。分泌出来的液体太多了，崔胜澈立即用唇舌堵住穴口，舌头往里舔舐。小穴紧紧吸着崔胜澈的舌头不愿放松。  
“啊！不——胜澈——你直接进来吧——别用舌——我好难受——”尹净汉被快感席卷，自己的分身不断往外吐着液体，沿着股缝流到穴口。  
“那么，净汉尼，等下不要喊停哦。”崔胜澈托着自己忍耐许久的硕大，在净汉的穴口沾染上液体，缓缓挺入头部。  
“嗯，太少了，澈啊——再进来点——”尹净汉缠着崔胜澈的腿用力把他拉近自己。  
话音刚落，崔胜澈冲破极致湿滑紧致的穴口，整根没入。尹净汉太紧了，仿佛要把他夹断，崔胜澈低头吻他的唇，示意让他放松。  
“嗯，嗯——好痛——别做了——啊——”尹净汉被下体的撕裂感劝退，想要停止。  
“不行，这是你应得的，我还没取得你的原谅呢。”崔胜澈微微低喘着，额头上的汗珠低落在净汉的小腹。  
解开皮带，保持插入的体味让净汉抱着自己，崔胜澈向床走去。虽然浴室到卧室的距离并不是很远。但是尹净汉感觉到崔胜澈每走一步，那硕大的头部便刮过自己的敏感点，然后自己便把硕大往更里面吸。随着崔胜澈的步伐，尹净汉有节奏地呻吟着，下体积聚着快感，穴口的水顺着崔胜澈的囊袋流到腹部。  
把尹净汉放到自己的床上，崔胜澈开始用力抽插。每一次都顶到净汉的敏感点，水声越来越响。  
“净汉不能自己先射哦。”崔胜澈用手堵住马眼，加快了自己抽插的速度。温暖的甬道被硕大摩擦得鲜红，不断分泌出爱液，让崔胜澈更加顺利地插入。  
“嗯，啊——嗯... ...”崔胜澈感受着尹净汉下面的小嘴把自己吸得紧紧的，顶到前列腺的时候小家伙会把自己往里带，自己整个头部充血到极致。  
“不——行——了，胜澈，让我——去吧。”尹净汉起身把崔胜澈压在身下，自己腰部用力地上下扭动着。这样的姿势让尹净汉更加敏感，身前的欲望在崔胜澈的腹部上颤抖着，不断吐出乳白的液体，大小却一直没有改变。  
尹净汉不停地摆动着身子，崔胜澈用手托住净汉的腰肢往下按，硕大已经达到最顶端，每一下都戳着甬道顶端最软最热的地方，尹净汉放弃克制，开始失声地呻吟。  
“啊啊——嗯——啊——胜澈——我不行了”崔胜澈左手握住尹净汉的性器，快速套弄着，想帮忙释放出来。此时的尹净汉被前后双重快感包围着，大脑一片空白。  
终于，尹净汉和崔胜澈同时达到高潮，尹净汉的性器射出大量的液体，身下湿得一塌糊涂，崔胜澈把自己的液体毫无保留的射了进去。  
“崔胜澈，我原谅你了。”尹净汉因高潮余韵颤抖着，抱着崔胜澈的背喘息着。  
抽出来时，崔胜澈和尹净汉两人分泌的液体从后穴流了出来，打湿了崔胜澈的裤子。  
“尹净汉，我爱你——”


End file.
